


Rickssage

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: Your back is extremely tense, and Rick lends a hand or two.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Rickssage

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title I know lol. I wrote this after I was dealing with back pain.

“Goddamnit,” You muttered to yourself as you were rubbing your shoulder.

In the Smith house, you were both in the living room in his house, just the two of you. Beth was working overtime, performing a big surgery, Morty and Summer were at one of their school dances, and Jerry was…somewhere crying most likely. Rick had invited you over to watch some interdimensional cable. You took him up on the offer and you were now sitting beside him on the couch, while he had the remote in his hand, surfing through unlimited channels from infinite realities. While you were enjoying the odd forms of entertainment the multiverse had to offer, you were distracted by a sharp pain on your left shoulder. You were constantly trying to ease the tension on your own on and off throughout the night. But alas, it was the obvious hard to reach place, making you more and more agitated after every futile effort you made to reach. Rick had seemed to notice your frustration.

“W-w-what’s up with you?” Rick asked curiously, having noticed your slight fidgeting at your dilemma.

“Sorry, Rick. I’m having a bit of back pain at the moment,” you told him as you were _still_ trying to reach, once again, unsuccessful.

“You tense, babe?” Rick asked

“Yeah…” You sighed.

“I-I can help you with that.” he stated to you, as he kept clicking through channels.

You were curious how he would try to assist you. “Do you have like, a pill or something, or an invention that untenses all my muscles?” you asked.

“Uhhh..no.” He answered. Rick then patted his lap, giving you the hint. You were a little taken aback.

“C’mere, baby.” he instructed you. You obeyed, standing up and placing yourself right in his lap.

Rick then swooped your hair past your shoulder, you shivered slightly at his touch, knowing there would be more. He leaned into your ear and whispered to ease your stress.

“I’ll take care of you,” he promised. You believed him. After all, he was a man of his word.

He started off gentle as he placed his long, thin fingers on both shoulders, and started rubbing soothing circles across your shoulder blades. Immediately, you were already feeling better at the contact. You sighed blissfully as he carefully tried to take care of the knots that have bothered you all night.

“Does that feel good, doll?” he whispered tenderly.

“Mhmm.” you responded, in a daze. It felt like _heaven_. Feeling his thumbs working his way into your muscles, relieving your pain at last. It felt _so_ nice. You had finally had the tension relaxed, thanks to Rick.

“Thank you…” you murmured to him. You just felt so grateful. His hands were rubbing all your stress of the day away.

“Nooo problem, babe.” he said as he leaned in to lightly press his lips to your ear. You gasped at the feeling. Goddamn, he was so good at that.

“S’a shame that m-my grandkids’ill be coming home soon..” he lamented.

You knew what he meant by that. His magical hands had left you wanting more too. He started to finish the massage by giving you feather-light strokes down your back with his fingertips. You hummed at his tenderness.

“Mmm.. there’s always my place.” you reminded him, with a smirk on your face.

“Sounds like a plan” he confirmed. You lifted yourself off his lap, up on your feet, as Rick took out his portal gun out of his lab coat. He shot a portal to your bedroom and you two walked through, excited for what was to come.

Later that night, you both fell asleep, with Rick holding you close. The pain in your back had been _long_ gone and forgotten.

❤


End file.
